Una poderosa arma
by bonhamcartered
Summary: OUTLAW QUEEN. Cuando Regina conoció a Marian por la noche en Granny's demasiadas ideas pasaron por su mente, pero solo una la ayudará a recuperar a Robin...
1. Chapter 1

Regina sabía que no podía perder de nuevo el amor. Pese a que una parte de ella sabía que Marian no tenía la culpa, que quizá fueron las malas acciones que había cometido las que estaban en su contra, su primera idea fue destruirla. Mas después pensó que eso sería una estupidez, ¿cómo iba a amar un hombre a la mujer que mató a su primer amor? Tenía que cambiar su táctica, algo que consiguiese que Robin lo dejase todo por ella, algo que la convirtiese en la mayor ambición de ese hombre. Aunque sonase mal, ella tenía que convertirse en el objeto de todos los deseos del ladrón.

A la mañana siguiente salió temprano, tenía que resolver cosas para poner en práctica su plan. Con su elegante e irresistible atuendo, propio de una mujer de su nivel, entró en la pequeña habitación del que fue su más leal consejero.

-Buenos días, querido.

-¿Mi reina?-preguntó él, descuidado, temeroso, sin levantar la mirada.

-Oh, ¡pero mírate, Sidney! – exclamó acercándose a él.- Tienes que levantarte, tengo un trabajito que solo tú puedes hacer.

En la mirada del genio pudo verse, tras mucho tiempo, una tenue luz de esperanza. Rápidamente, se levantó y le besó la mano.

-Por usted haría cualquier cosa.

Ambos salieron en dirección al ayuntamiento. Sidney se había puesto el traje nuevo que le llevaba Regina como regalo y lucía una espléndida sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo va a contarme su plan?

-Tiempo al tiempo, querido, tiempo al tiempo.

Condujo en silencio por las calles de Storybrook, dando un rodeo para pasar por Granny's y así comprobar qué se cocía por allí. Le pidió a su acompañante que le esperase allí, no quería que nadie le viese antes de que comenzara a llevar acabo su maquiavélica idea. Por suerte, o por desgracia, encontró a la familia feliz allí. Y no, no estaba hablando de los Charmings, con sus dos hijos y su nieto, sino de Marian, Robin y Roland. Pidió dos cafés y dos magdalenas y salió, cabizbaja, sin hablar con nadie, encerrada en su mundo. Pero al salir la expresión de su cara cambió por completo.

-¿Por qué traes esa sonrisa, mi reina?-preguntó él al entrar en el coche.

-Porque todo está sucediendo como yo pensaba.

Robin vio a la alcaldesa. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Él tenía serias dudas. Marian era su esposa, la madre de su hijo, pero Regina le había hecho ver que otros tipos de amores eran posibles. No solo el amor de cuento de hadas, si no también ese amor en el que querías pasar todo el día con ella hablando pero a la vez pensabas en arrancarle la ropa cada segundo. Regina era, para él, la mujer más hermosa y elegante que jamás había visto, igual que la mujer a la que más había deseado nunca. Además, él sabía que sus sentimientos eran mutuos. Pero ella casi asesina a su esposa. Y eso no sabía si podría perdonárselo.

-¿Estás pensando en ella, verdad? Yo también la he visto. Con esos aires de superioridad que se trae. Andando por la calle, tan tranquila, con la cantidad de vidas que ha quitado, la cantidad de familias que ha roto.-Marian empezó a decir cosas horribles de la reina. Si la odiaba por intentar matarla, eso no era nada comparado con lo que la odiaba por intentar apropiarse de su familia.-¿No piensas igual que yo?

-¿Qué?-preguntó él, intentando volver de un mundo en el que solo estaban el ladrón y la reina, sin pasados. Viendo la cara que su esposa había puesto, intentó disimular.-Claro, cariño, tienes razón. Oye, quedaos vosotros dos desayunando que yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Regina se sentó en uno de los sillones de su despacho y Sidney se sentó en el otro.

-¿Puedes contármelo ya?

-Sidney, ¿sabes lo que está ocurriendo en Storybrook?

-Bueno, sé que Peter Pan murió. Y… ¿también Neal? Después hubo una maldición, pero yo estuve encerrado, por eso no lo tengo muy claro. Después vino una bruja, verde, según creo. Pero… ¿sabes? Me contaron algo gracioso, me dijeron que tú la derrotaste. Con magia blanca.

Regina sonrió, e intentó mentir.

-Leí que la magia blanca conseguiría vencerla, así que convoqué un hechizo que simularía en mí dicha magia. ¿No creerías que nos hemos cambiado de bando, verdad?

-¿Hemos?-preguntó él.

-Oh, Sidney, entre tú y yo siempre ha habido un nosotros, eso lo sabes.-dijo, acercándose a él, agarrando su mano.

-Estuve casi dos años encerrado en una celda, ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti? Mi reina, sabes que estoy a tus pies, pero no sé si podré aguantar otro encierro.

Ella se acercó mucho a él. Mirándole a los ojos, mientras se mordía el labio. El genio estaba tan enamorado de Regina que ella solo tenía que chascar los dedos para que él hiciera lo que ella quería. Con la otra mano acarició su pierna y sus labios solo estaban a centímetros de los suyos cuando alguien carraspeó.

-Mi Lady, creo que necesitamos hablar.-ella se levantó y sonrió. El hombre miró a Sidney con cara de odio.-A solas.

-Oh claro, Sidney, si eres tan amable…

Robin se había quedado petrificado al ver a su Regina acercarse de aquella manera a otro hombre. Ella era suya, ¿qué hacía con ese hombre? Y, de todas formas, ¿quién era ese hombre? ¿Y si igual que había pasado con Marian, ella había salvado a su primer amor? Había demasiados interrogantes. Él fue a hablar con ella con la intención de pedirle perdón y a decirle que necesitaba tiempo, porque no estaba seguro de si de verdad quería volver con su esposa. Y si algo iba a llevarse de allí era una puñalada. La puñalada de un puñal llamado celos.


	2. Tensión

Ella sonrió al ver a Robin. Su plan iba bien, maravillosamente, incluso. Pero quedarse a solas con él… ¿Sería capaz de poder mirarle sabiendo que no podía ni siquiera tocarle? Se acercó al minibar y se sirvió una copa.

-¿Quieres una? Supongo que te sigo debiendo una copa.

Robin permaneció inmóvil, enfadado.

-No. No he venido para que nos tomemos algo juntos.-respondió, mientras miraba al sofá que fue testigo de su pasión dos noches atrás.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, ¿para qué estás aquí?.-contestó, acercándose a él.

Ella se sentó en su silla de alcaldesa, dejando que su escritorio se convirtiera en la separación entre ambos. Robin no sabía que decir. Si ese hombre era Daniel él no tendría nada que reprocharle. Sin embargo, si no lo era, tampoco lo tendría, ¿se podía hablar de exclusividad entre ellos dos? No tuvieron que planteárselo nunca, y desde que llegó Marian no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar. ¿Y si ese hombre había estado siempre con Regina? Ahora desconfiaba por todo y de todos.

-¿A qué has ido esta mañana a Granny's?-preguntó. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Quería que le contestase que había ido a verle.

-¿Qué importa eso?-preguntó extrañada.

Él se quedó en silencio.

-Realmente sí que necesito algo de beber.

Regina se acercó a por la bebida. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Cuando ambos se miraban, salía fuego de sus ojos. Robin se sentó enfrente de Regina y esta se acercó a servirle. ¿Se inclinó intencionadamente para tener su pecho a la altura de los ojos de Robin? Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo dos segundos. Él apartó la mirada. Nunca le pasaron cosas así con Marian, nunca nadie le había hecho sentir que quería tirar todo lo que había sobre la mesa y hacerle el amor durante toda la mañana.

Ambos bebieron en silencio. Regina mordía su labio con nerviosismo y sensualidad. "Funciona", pensó Regina. El ladrón no se había atrevido a articular palabra, miraba a la alcaldesa, en silencio, examinando cada ápice de su rostro, de su cuerpo.

-No puedo decir que no me guste estar aquí tomándome una copa, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que me marche.-él se levantó, intentando irse antes de que el poco alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo dijese algo por él. Mas fue inútil.-¿Quién era ese?

Regina sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-El tipo ese, el que estaba aquí cuando llegué.

-Un viejo amigo.-respondió. Ella también se levantó. Abrió la puerta indicando la salida.-¿A qué se debe tanto interés?

Él negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Ella pensó que se acercó tanto, tanto que podía sentir su aliento, para besarla. Se derritió al tenerlo así, al mirarle los ojos y poder ver a un mujer feliz y completamente liberada ante ellos.

-No puedes hacerme esto.

-¿Perdón?-ella no se separó ni un milímetro.

-No puedes hacer que todo se tambalee y ahora decirme que estás con un viejo amigo.

-¿Yo? ¿Hacer que todo se tambalee?-comenzó a alzar la voz. Oír que la culpa de la situación era su encuentro con Sidney había conseguido alterarla más de lo que podía desear.- ¿El que tu esposa haya vuelto a la vida no te parece que puede haber hecho que las cosas cambien?- preguntó, burlándose en cierto modo de que Marian hubiera "resucitado".

-No metas a Marian en esto.-contestó enfadado.

-Oh claro, no metas a la santa Marian en esto.-cada vez ambos hablaban más alto.

-¡No se ocurra burlarte de Marian, ella es una buena mujer que no tiene la culpa de nada!

-¿Y yo? ¿Tengo yo la culpa de que se abriese un portal temporal y ella haya vuelto?

-¡Tú casi la mataste!-reprochó en tono acusador.- ¡Sí tú, la Reina Malvada!

Oír que Robin la llamaba Reina Malvada fue peor que él mismo destruyera su corazón. Se alejó de él y abrió la puerta.

-Márchate.-dijo, sin gritar, sin estar alterada. Con voz firme y clara.

Robin se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Regina, lo siento.-cogió su mano pero ella se soltó enseguida. Vio la tristeza de sus ojos cuando subió su rostro.-De verdad, no quería decir eso.-Volvió a cogerla pero esta vez no pudo soltarla.

Se oyeron unas voces en el pasillo.

-¡Robin!

Marian irrumpió en el despacho de la alcaldesa y vio a su esposo agarrando la mano de la reina.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.-Regina soltó su mano.

-Sí, pero ya se marchaba. Ambos vais a hacerlo.-dijo Regina.

Marian no podía disimular el enfado. ¿Su marido y la mujer que intentó asesinarla agarrados de la mano? Pensó que habría ido a dejarle las cosas claras, a decirle que lo que había entre ellos se había terminado, que no podía estar con una mujer así. No era mentirle, era apoyar a una maldita bruja asesina. ¿Se merecía el perdón? Quizá ninguno de los dos se lo merecía realmente, pero Robin era el padre de su hijo.

En la puerta, el ladrón y su esposa se cruzaron con Sidney, quien volvía.

-Regina ha dicho que no quiere que nadie la moleste, que tiene que trabajar.-le dijo Robin.

-Mi reina me ha pedido que venga, yo no soy cualquiera, debería aprender eso.-contestó, con una mirada de odio. ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué llamaba a la reina por su nombre de pila?

Sidney permaneció en la puerta hasta que la pareja se marchó. Él había estado esperando hasta que ese hombre saliera, pero no pensó en entrar de nuevo a ver a la alcaldesa, se quedó en la puerta, esperando a que ella saliese.

Regina por su parte estaba dentro, sentada, callada, mirando su copa. ¿Realmente Robin pensaba que ella era una Reina Malvada? ¿Y por qué Marian sabía que iba a encontrarle en su despacho? Su plan marchaba bien, Robin estaba muy celoso de Sidney (a quién nunca ha tenido la intención de besar) y los celos solo significan una cosa: la quería y estaría dispuesto a luchar por ella, mientras que la tensión que había entre los dos no podía crecer aún más.


	3. El cumpleaños de Henry

**El cumpleaños de Henry**

No es de extrañar que esa noche Regina se tumbara en la cama mirando al techo y no pudiera conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Henry y tenía que hacer de tripas corazón para que su hijo fuera lo más feliz posible. Los Charmings y Emma, con su ayuda, habían organizado una pequeña fiesta en Granny's. Regina temía que Robin, Marian y Roland estuvieran allí. No tendría fuerzas de sonreír después de que el ladrón también la viese como la reina malvada. Hasta ella misma se veía así.

Henry llegó a casa de Regina muy temprano, quería desayunar con ella. Ella pudo olvidarse por un rato de sus problemas, su hijo era la única que no la veía como una villana. Emma se acercó a por él a la hora del almuerzo.

-Regina necesito hablar contigo a solas, ¿Henry me esperas en el coche?-el chico salió y Emma miró a la reina.- Tengo que pedirte…

-No. Márchate. No quiero hablar contigo, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Emma se resignó y vio que no había forma de hablar con ella. Emma sabía que Regina no entraría en razones, o al menos por el momento. Pero antes necesitaba preguntarle algo.

-Al menos avísame si Sidney va a venir a la fiesta, hay que decirle a Ruby cuántos somos.

-¿Sidney?-preguntó.

-Sí, ayer nos dijo que ya estaba curado y que había vuelto a trabajar contigo.

Entonces recordó su plan y lo bien que había funcionado. Sí de verdad querían una reina malvada que aplastase los corazones la iban a tener.

-Oh, claro que irá. Es bueno tener un apoyo en el pueblo.-contestó sonriendo.

Esa noche Regina y Sidney llegaron tarde. Todos estaban allí cuando entraron. Henry se acercó a darle un abrazo y saludó a su acompañante. Todas sus cicatrices se abrieron cuando vio a Robin con Marian. Pensó que era inútil, que era imposible, que ya nunca podría tener a Robin. Pero esa noche tenía que fingir, tenía que ser feliz, que poner una sonrisa falsa o una risa forzada. Mary Margaret estaba sentada con David y el pequeño Neal y pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de su madrastra.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Sidney.-les Blanca a ambos.-Y de que tú estés aquí, Regina.

-Es el cumpleaños de Henry, ¿qué esperabas?

-Bueno, ya sabes…-Sidney miró a Blanca y esta lanzó una mirada a Robin.-Tuvimos que invitarles por…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones.-cortó Regina.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que pasa?-preguntó Sidney.

-Ah, ¿pero no le has contado quién es…

-Casi mato a esa mujer en el bosque encantado y ahora me ha encontrado y me odia.-Mary Margaret hizo una mueca y la agarró del brazo, ambas salieron.

-¿Por qué no le has contado nada a Sidney? ¿O es que piensas hacer que no ocurrió nada?

-No es necesario que lo sepa.-Blanca negó con la cabeza.-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que haría si se entera de quién es y todo lo que pasó!

-¿Qué?

Regina suspiró fuerte.

-Recuerdo conocer a Sidney justo cuando padre murió, era un genio y luego desapareció, creo que fue injustamente culpado de su muerte.

-Nunca desapareció.-Blanca Nieves se soprendió.-Sidney se enamoró de mí cuando nos conocimos, y viendo que yo estaba casada con un hombre que no me quería, no me mires así, ambas lo sabemos, pensó que podía matarle y que los dos nos fugásemos juntos. Antes de que lo preguntes sí, puede que yo le mandase señales equivocadas de que lo haría. Lo hizo, pero, a quién vamos a engañar, yo nunca me hubiera ido a ningún sitio con él. Como venganza, y puesto que le quedaba un deseo, pidió pasar la eternidad a mi lado, lo que hizo que se transformara en un espejo.

-¡Eso es muy cruel Regina! ¡Tienes que decirle que ahora tampoco podrá estar contigo! ¿O sí?

-¡No! ¡No digas estupideces! No es cruel, yo no tengo la culpa. Sidney haría cualquier cosa por mí, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Desde que se transformó en un espejo sabía que no tenía posibilidades y aún así sigue a mi lado.

-Pero… ¿por qué ha venido a la fiesta?- Blanca miró a Regina y vio sus intenciones.-¡No! ¡Por eso no le cuentas a Sidney quién es Robin! ¡Porque le estás utilizando para darle celos! ¿De veras crees que ese es el camino?

-Blanca, no pretendo nada.-mintió.-Pero si le cuento a Sidney quién es y lo que pasó le mataría, ¿no lo entiendes? Sidney cree que nadie nunca va a hacerme feliz, que solo él podrá hacerlo, y yo sé que no es así. El polvo de duendes no miente.

-¿El polvo de duendes?-preguntó extrañada.

-El polvo de duendes me dijo que solo un hombre con un tatuaje de león en la muñeca podrá hacerme feliz.

-Robin…

-Pero está claro que no, hasta él me ve como la reina malvada.

Regina entró y vio que estaban a punto de soplar las velas. Regina le dio un beso en la frente a Henry. Había ternura y amor en sus ojos, como cuando rompió la maldición o usó magia blanca. Robin la miró y vio en ella a la mujer que amaba. No a la reina malvada que mató a cientos de personas y lanzó la maldición, sino a una tierna y cercana Regina, amable, adorable. Marian miró a Robin.

-Las personas no cambian.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él.

-Crees que no es malvada, como lo fue antes, crees que tiene un corazón puro, pero te equivocas.

-No es ni el sitio ni el lugar para hablar de esto.

-¿Piensas defenderla de nuevo?

-Vamos fuera.-Robin cogió el brazo de Marian y la sacó.-Escucha, no quiero que hables de Regina, ¿entiendes?

-¡Es que no entiendo cómo puedes defenderla! ¡Ella intentó matarme! ¡A mí y a casi todos los que están ahí dentro! ¡Causó una maldición! ¡Rompe corazones con sus propias manos! ¡Ella y Rumpelstinkin deberían estar encerrados!

-¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado! ¡Ambos han cambiado! ¡Regina es capaz de usar magia blanca! ¡Blanca! ¡Solo alguien con un corazón puro podría hacerlo!

Alguien se acercó a la puerta y Marian agarró a Robin y lo besó. Emma y Hook salieron del local. Los dos miraron dentro, intentando que Regina no viera nada, pero fue inútil. Emma carraspeó y se separaron.

Robin miró a Marian y se marchó. Emma y Hook miraron a la mujer.

-Marian…

-No, da igual, yo también debería irme.

Robin se sentía culpable. Y enfadado con Marian. Regina estaba sufriendo demasiado por su culpa. No sabía quién era aquel hombre ni que pretendía, pero sabía que él podía hacerla feliz, hacer que no fuera una reina malvada. Cuando Marian lo besó sintió cosas. Recordó cómo era todo antes, cómo se conocieron, cuando se casaron, cuando nació Roland… Pero no sintió lo mismo que cuándo besaba a Regina.

Regina, dentro, había visto a Robin besar a Marian. Fue lo más doloroso que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Fue como si hubieran arrancado su corazón del pecho y lo hubieran quemado. Sidney miró a su reina.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Debería irme. ¿Puedes decirle adiós a Henry de mi parte?

-Pero…

Regina abandonó el local. De nuevo había ocurrido lo mismo que dos noches atrás. Robin volvía a ser feliz con su esposa y ella volvía a estar sola. Se tumbó en su cama y se echó a llorar. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. "¿A quién pretendo engañar? Lo soy, soy la Reina Malvada,", se dijo a sí misma, "soy una villana. Y los villanos no tenemos finales felices". Se derrumbó de nuevo. En un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura el resto de su vida, sacó el corazón de su pecho. Estaba aún más demacrado que antes. Parecía más pequeño. Pero, de repente, comenzó a brillar, a enrojecer. Escuchó un ruido y levantó la vista.

Robin se había colado en su cuarto. Miró a Regina, quien tenía ojos empapados en lágrimas. Se acercó a ella y tomó su corazón con la mano. Lo acercó a su pecho y lo introdujo en él.

Él había escuchado tras la puerta el llanto ahogado de su amada. La culpa le había invadido por dentro y no dudó en entrar. Solo había pensado en ver si estaba bien, en mirarla mientras dormía. Nunca se imaginó cómo acabaría todo.

-Robin…-pero el ladrón puso un dedo en sus labios.

Puso las dos manos sobre su rostro y la besó. Como un acto reflejo. Fue un beso corto y tierno, de dos viejos amantes que se encuentran gracias al destino. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Vieron el fuego en la mirada del otro. Regina agarró la cabeza de Robin y lo besó con rabia. Mordió sus labios y jugó con su lengua. El bajó las manos por el pecho de Regina. Comenzó a recorrer su cuello con los labios. Los dos se levantaron. El desabrochó apresurado los botones de la camisa de Regina mientras ella ya quitaba la de él. De repente el paró y la miró. Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

Sonrió y la empujó contra la pared. Besó su espalda. Agarró el sujetador y no tardó en desabrocharlo. Bajó su falda y la tiró a la cama. Acercó la cara las piernas de Regina. Ella respiraba agitada. Robin cada vez estaba más arriba. Ella le miraba y le pedía con los ojos que subiera. Cuando faltaban escasos centímetros él levantó la cabeza y se acercó para besarla.

-No seas cruel conmigo.

-Mi lady, le voy a hacer sufrir…

Ella agarró la cabeza de Robin y la metió entre sus piernas. Este metió su mano entre las bragas de Regina. Por fin se las quitó y recorrió la anatomía de Regina con su boca.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡Hazme el amor!-pidió.

-¿Qué?

Ella, cerró sus piernas y cogió los hombros de Robin. Se acercó a su oreja.

-Fóllame.- le susurró.

Comenzó a sentirle dentro de ella. Poco a poco, despacio, hasta que el comenzó a moverse deprisa. Regina gimió.

-Voy a hacer que te corras.-le susurró, entonces, él.

Robin se movía cada vez más deprisa. Regina mordió los labios de Robin. Él se separó y la miró a los ojos. Ambos se miraban cuando alcanzaron el climax. Se abrazaron.

Regina se tumbó sobre Robin y durmieron toda la noche, juntos, como si solo estuvieran los dos en el mundo, mas esa no era la verdad.

Sidney siempre tuvo una llave de la mansión de la alcaldesa. De noche iba allí y la miraba dormir. Esa noche estaba excesivamente preocupado y acudió. Mientras subía los escalones escuchó ruidos en la habitación y corrió. En ese momento vio a Robin abrazando y besando a Regina, a su Regina.


	4. Madre

**Gracias por todo lo que me decís! Y me alegro de que os guste!**

**Por cierto, los personajes y los lugares de OUAT no me pertenecen y esta fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Madre<strong>

Robin se despertó de madrugada. ¿Qué había hecho? No pensó que fuera a pasar nada y menos eso. Pero allí estaban, desnudos, tumbados, abrazados. Regina solo le había abierto su corazón y parecía que jugaba con ella. Solo pretendía hablar con ella, decirle que la quería, pero que no podían estar juntos. Que tenía que intentarlo, aunque fuera una vez, darle una oportunidad. Mas, al verla allí, débil, llorando con el corazón en la mano, no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarla. Que besarla y abrazarla. Dejó de pensar, se dejó llevar. La luz de la luna acariciaba el rostro de la reina. Dormida, parecía tan indefensa, tan inofensiva, tan inocente… Sin embargo esa misma mañana la había llamado Reina Malvada. Malvada. Hubo una época en la que mataba sin piedad, capturaba prisioneros y arrancaba corazones. ¿De verdad esa mujer que ahora dormía a su vera hizo todo eso? ¿De verdad pudo ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a inocentes campesinos y reírse de ellos antes de matarlos? Sabía que sí. E intentaba pensar en todo eso para darle una oportunidad a Marian, más había algo, algo inexplicable, inefable, incomprensible que le obligaba a quedarse con Regina.

Pensó en lo que Regina le contó a cerca del polvo de duendes. Si estaban destinados, ¿por qué él se casó con Marian? ¿Por qué no la conoció antes? Y, si el destino ya les había unido, ¿por qué hizo que su esposa regresara? Regina no le había buscado antes por miedo, y ahora sus miedos se habían hecho realidad.

Cerró los ojos y volvió al primer momento en el que supo de la existencia de la reina: la primera vez que sus guardias le aprisionaron, que a su vez fue la primera vez que se escapó de los guardias reales. No la vio, solo oyó hablar de ella, de las ganas que tenía la reina de conocerle y hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Ya comenzaba a tener curiosidad por esa mujer, esa cruel y fría mujer. Otra de las veces que fue capturado pasó por la puerta de los aposentos reales y escuchó a una mujer hablando con un hombre. En ese momento no podía saber de quién se trataba y tampoco tenía tiempo de saberlo. La voz era de una mujer joven, el tono era frío y distante, mientras que el del hombre mostraba debilidad. Cuando conoció a Regina supo que esa era la voz que escuchó en palacio. La voz que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente Robin se despertó solo. Regina era una mujer muy ocupada, casi siempre se despertaba solo cuando dormía en su casa. Bajó al comedor y la encontró leyendo el periódico. Él la miró con cara de preocupación y ella supo verlo venir.

-¿Tenemos que hablar?-preguntó resignada.

-Sí.-Robin se sentó a su lado y cogió sus manos.-Dame tiempo. Solo te pido eso, tiempo. No puedo obligar a Marian a marcharse así por las buenas. Tengo que darle una oportunidad, pese a lo que siento por ti, pese a que lo de anoche fue maravilloso, pese a…

El ladrón se quedó callado durante unos instantes.

-Pese a que yo casi matase a tu esposa.-continuó ella. Robin asintió.-Tu visita fue lo más inesperado y a la vez magnífico que podía pasarme. Y quise alejarme del mundo real, quise que estuviéramos solo tú y yo. No entendía qué hacías aquí o qué hacía yo entre tus brazos. Me dio igual. Guardaba la esperanza de que todo significaba que me elegías a mí, que elegías la segunda oportunidad.

Regina se acercó a besar sus labios.

-¿Lo entiendes?

-No podría aunque quisiera.

-¿Estás enfadada?

-Lo único que me apetece es arrancarle el corazón y destruirlo con mis propias manos…-Regina vio la cara aterrorizada de Robin.-Pero esos tiempos pasaron.

Robin llegó a su casa a la hora del almuerzo.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo Marian nada más verlo.

-No estoy de humor.-se acercó a darle un beso.

-¿No estás de humor para decirme dónde estuviste anoche?

-Aclarándome.-contestó.

-¿Aclarándote de si vas a seguir con tu familia o si te vas a ir con esa bruja?

-Ella ya no es así. Marian, tienes que entenderme, tú estabas muerta y ella es una mujer muy…-Robin hizo una pausa. No sabía qué decir. ¿Por qué quería tanto a Regina?

Marian le miró sorprendida.

-¿Muy qué?

-No lo sé. –Acabó contestando él.-No sé lo que tiene, ni lo que tengo yo para ella. Pero ambos vimos una segunda oportunidad, y con eso basta.

-¿Ella?¿Una segunda oportunidad? ¿De veras quería al rey Leopold?-preguntó extrañada.

-No siempre fue reina, ¿sabes? Ella creció en una familia noble, sí, pero no estaba comprometida con el Rey. Pero la vida le puso un camino complicado, muy complicado, por eso se portaba así, por eso nunca mostró cómo realmente es.

-¿Estás defendiendo lo que hizo?

-¡No! Tan solo digo que con todo lo que ha pasado se merece una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz…-Robin vio la preocupación en la cara de su esposa.-Aunque ya sabe que yo no voy a poder dársela.-Ella se acercó a besarle, ahora de verdad.

Roland entró en el comedor y se abrazó a su padre.

-Papá, ¿hoy iremos a comer helados con Regina?-preguntó el niño.

-No hijo, hoy iremos con mamá.-El niño miró a su madre y la abrazó.-Volvemos a ser una familia.

La reina salió del despacho temprano aquel día. Necesitaba relajarse y pensar en lo que le había ocurrido. Al día siguiente recogería a su hijo y podrían pasar el día juntos, sin que nadie les molestase. Pensó que debía hacerle una visita a la tumba de su madre.

-Mire madre, aquí me tiene otra vez, sola, y ya ni siquiera la tengo a usted.-Regina acarició la tumba.-El amor no es debilidad, Cora, el amor es lo más grande de la existencia, el problema es el vacío que sientes a no ser correspondido o al no poder ser amado. ¿Por eso te arrancaste el corazón? ¿Para no sentir el vacío? Madre, yo la quería. Puede que usted no pudiera verlo, pero de niña usted era para mí el ejemplo a seguir. Pero no me arrepiento de haberla mandado a El País de las Maravillas. Tras la muerte de Daniel solo necesitaba un "perdóname" para volver a sentir lo mismo. Lo que me dijo antes de morir es lo más bonito que me ha dicho nunca, ¿sabe? Me sentí como deben sentirse las hijas, orgullosas de su orgullo. Ahora solo puedo hablar con una piedra, con su cuerpo vacío. Me gustaría poder hablar con usted de nuevo, con su corazón. La necesito, madre.-Regina sollozaba y acabó llorando, sentada a los pies de la tumba.

Ya había anochecido cuando salió de la cripta. En su rostro aún quedaban restos de su llanto. La lluvia la mojaba tímidamente. El cementerio la miraba con ojos aterradores. De todos los rincones salían ruidos misteriosos. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos tras ella. Aceleró su marcha. Una mano la tocó y le puso algo en los ojos. Regina intentó defenderse con magia, pero vio que no podía usarla.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo! ¡Yo soy la rei…!- el hombre tapó la boca de la mujer con un pañuelo. La empujó contra un árbol y la sujetaba inmovilizándola. Regina forcejeaba, mas sin magia era imposible salir de allí. De pronto notó que rompían su falda. Empezó a forcejear más, mientras intentaba chillar. No paraba de moverse. El hombre no pronunciaba palabra, solo seguía quitándole la ropa. Regina comenzó a llorar. De pronto, sintió un dolor inigualable. Ella lloraba e intentaba quitarse al hombre de encima. La estaban violando y ni siquiera podía gritar.

* * *

><p><strong>Intentaré poner el 5 lo antes posible!<strong>


	5. El día después

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>El día después<strong>

Henry se levantó de lo más contento. Iba a pasar el día con su madre, con Regina. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban el día los dos solos. Además, con todo lo que estaba pasando con Robin Hood, pensaba que él podría ayudar a su madre. Emma estaba preocupada, Regina no contestaba a sus llamadas, no le hablaba, no quería hablar con ella. No sabe si vio el beso de Robin y Marian. Tampoco estaba segura de si iba a ser capaz de mediar con una Regina muerta de celos. Ambos llegaron a Granny's antes de la hora, Henry no quería llegar tarde.

Se sentaron y pidieron un chocolate para amenizar la espera. Robin, Marian y Roland entraron poco después, en busca de un desayuno familiar.

-Henry, ¿qué tal?-preguntó Robin.

-Me voy a pasar el día con mi madre.-contestó frío, seco, con rencor hacia el ladrón.

-Si ya pasas todos los días con tu madre.-Añadió Marian.

-No, con Regina, mi otra madre. Es mi madre, y yo la quiero.-Henry cogió su taza y se sentó en otra mesa. Emma se disculpó por el niño.

-No está muy feliz con eso de que Regina esté sufriendo. Él pensaba que las cosas habían cambiado realmente y tiene miedo de, ya sabes, que vuelva a ser…

-¿La reina malvada?-preguntó Marian.

-Sí…-contestó Emma.

Llevaban ya una hora en Granny's cuando el chico comenzó a preocuparse. "Mamá suele llegar tarde, pero, ¿tanto?", repetía constantemente. Emma también empezaba a preguntarse dónde estaría la reina. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Robin.

-Robin, ¿tú sabes algo de Regina? Habíamos quedado hace una hora…

-¿Y por qué tiene que saberlo él? Él ya no tiene nada que ver con ella…

-¿Crees que le ha pasado algo?-preguntó él, levantándose, cortando a Marian.

-No, no, bueno no lo sé.-respondió Emma.-Es solo saber si podía estar enferma o fuera de la ciudad, no contesta a mis llamadas.

-¡Ayuda!-Gruñón irrumpió en la cafetería.-¡Señorita Swan ayúdenos! Vimos a una mujer tumbada en el suelo cerca del cementerio y cuando nos acercamos a ayudarla todo comenzó a arder y luego dejó de arder y luego otra vez y…

-¡Regina!-chilló Robin saliendo apresurado de la sala. Marian se levantó y corrió tras él.

-Niños quedaos aquí, volveremos enseguida.-ordenó Emma a Henry y a Roland.-¡Y sin rechistar, Henry!

Todos corrieron al bosque y al acercarse Regina comenzó a lanzar fuego. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, parecía llorar.

-¡Regina! ¡Soy yo Regina! ¡Soy Robin!

-Robin…-susurró ella. Apagó el fuego e intentó incorporarse. Él vio que su falda estaba rota y su camisa rasgada. Corrió hacia ella.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Se quitó la chaqueta y la tapó como pudo. La abrazó y ella lloró más fuerte.-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Robin…-seguía diciendo ella.

-Sí, eh… shh, estoy aquí, estoy aquí contigo.-siguió abrazándola.-Siempre estaré contigo…Shh.

Por fin consiguió que se levantase. Marian y Emma miraban la escena desde la distancia.

-¿Por qué no vienen?¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntaba la esposa del ladrón.

-Marian es mejor que nos vayamos…

-¡Es mi marido!

-Marian, creo que sé lo que ha pasado. Créeme, es mejor que nos vayamos.

-¡Nada puede pasar que me quite a mi esposo! ¡Me quedaré! ¡Y si no vienen iré yo!

-Marian.-Emma la agarró del brazo antes de que se acercase más.-Creo que han violado a Regina.

La mujer se quedó fría y pálida.

-Pero… ¿quién…

-No lo sé. Vayámonos.

Robin llevó a Regina al hospital. Ella seguía llorando y temblando. Decidieron que lo mejor era sedarla. Por fin, el doctor Whale salió del examen general.

-Robin…-él se acercó y le pidió una explicación.-Regina está bien, está sana, no presenta heridas o moratones o huesos rotos, tan solo un desgarre…

-¿Qué?-el médico había hecho una pausa dolorosa.

-No sé cómo decirlo pero nuestra alcaldesa ha sufrido una violación.

Robin se quedó aterrorizado. Violado. A Regina un hombre la había tomado por la fuera y la había violado. A SU Regina. Sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba.

-¿Puedo verla?

El ladrón entró en la fría habitación de hospital y la vio. Estaba boca arriba, con las manos sobre la barriga, mirando al infinito y llorando. No dejó de llorar. Cuando escuchó la puerta comenzó a generar una bola de fuego. Tenía miedo. Alguien la había forzado, había abusado de ella, la había dejado indefensa, le quitó su magia y le quitó su dignidad. Ella solo quería pasar un día tranquilo, una noche tranquila, con una copa de vino, en su casa. O con helado. Ya bastante mal y sola se sentía. ¿Quién podía haber sido? ¿Quién sabía cómo arrebatarle su magia? El pañuelo que le colocaron en los ojos estaba mojado de un líquido que olía extraño y sin dudas fue alguien que la buscaba a ella. ¿Quién quería tenerla? ¿Quién quería forzarla? ¿Quién la apreciaba tan poco que había sido capaz de rebajarla tanto? ¿Quién había sido capaz de rebajarse tanto?

-Soy yo, tranquila.-dijo él, viendo el fuego. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Regina lloró con más fuerza.-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento.

-No es culpa tuya… No, tú no tienes la culpa.

-Vamos a superar esto, lo vamos a superar, tranquila.-Robin acariciaba el pelo de la reina. Ella estaba apoyada en su hombro, se sentía segura, con Robin siempre se sentía segura.

No se separó de su lado en todo el día. La escuchó, intentó entender cómo pasó e intentó pensar en quién era tan desgraciado como para hacer algo así.

Robin sentía que toda la culpa era suya. Él le hizo daño, él había jugado con sus sentimientos, con ella. Si él no le hubiera pedido tiempo, si él no se hubiera acostado con ella, si él la hubiera elegido a ella desde el principio nada habría pasado. Si él hubiera estado a su lado, nadie podría haberla atacado.

Ella no culpaba a Robin, no podía culparle. Solo se sentía bien con él su lado. Si la violación era un castigo por todo el daño que había infringido, hubiera sido una sentencia de muerte si Robin no hubiera ido a buscarla.

El doctor Whale apareció al final de la tarde para darle el alta. Emma y Henry llegaron a casa de Regina de inmediato.

-¡Mamá!-Henry corrió a abrazarla.-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te han hecho daño?

-Henry…-dijo ella.-Estoy… Estoy bien. Si tú estás conmigo yo siempre estoy bien.

-Mamá, me quedaré contigo, me quedaré aquí esta noche, contigo, como antes, ¿eh?

-Nos quedaremos los dos esta noche.-dijo Robin.

-No.-respondió Regina.-Tú debes irte con tu familia, Robin. Estarán preocupados por ti. Ellos te necesitan…

-¡Tú me necesitas más!

Se acercó para darle un abrazo.

-Márchate, de verdad. Gracias por estar conmigo hoy.-susurró en su oreja.

-Yo me quedaré esta noche. Robin, no tienes que preocuparte. Mañana hablaremos.

El ladrón llegó ya entrada la noche a su casa.

-¡Papá!-chilló Roland al verlo entrar.

-No podía dormir si no le dabas las buenas noches.

Robin acompañó a su hijo a la cama. Le contó un cuento, un cuento muy bonito en el que todos vivían felices y comían perdices. Un cuento donde el malo moría. Donde el malo era malo porque sí. Donde el bueno era bueno porque sí. ¿Y qué pasó después del felices para siempre? Robin se quedó pensativo mientras su hijo dormía. Pensó en Regina, ¿cómo habría sido su vida si ella hubiera entrado en esa taberna? ¿Fue antes de conocer a Marian? ¿Fue antes de hacerse un ladrón? Salió y se sentó junto al fuego.

-¿Qué tal el día?-preguntó Marian. Él no sabía qué cara poner.-Es cierto, ¿no? A la reina mal…A Regina, la han violado, ¿eh?

Robin asintió. No quería hablar de eso con su esposa. No, porque él debía darle una oportunidad, al menos por Roland.

-Vaya… ¿quién?

-No lo sabemos. Le… Le taparon los ojos, arrebatándole su magia. La agarraron por detrás. Solo recuerda una cosa, el hombre tenía barba, o al menos bigote.-contestó, frío.

-¿Tú qué piensas?

-Nada… No puedo pensar en nada. No puedo imaginarme qué clase de monstruo ha podido hacerle eso a ella. No… No puedo.

-¿Ella? ¿No crees que hay mucha gente buscando venganza? ¿No crees que le ha hecho daño a mucha gente? Nadie de este pueblo se ha librado de su furia. Ni siquiera tú.

-¡Tuvieron mucho tiempo! Es demasiada casualidad, ¿no? Esperan a cuando está sola e indefensa, hundida, cuando es inofensiva.

-Una mujer como esa nunca es inofensiva. Y nunca está sola, tie… tiene un hijo, ¿no?

-Me tenía a mí…-susurró.-Y yo la tenía a ella.

-¡No te sientas culpable porque un loco la haya violado! ¡Podían violarme a mí! ¡O a cualquiera!

-Iban a por ella. Si no, no llevarían un líquido que bloquea la magia.

Robin notaba que estaba luchando en una batalla perdida. Que Marian no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Alguien tenía algo en contra de Regina o alguien era un amante obsesivo y frustrado.

-¿Te importa mucho si mañana voy a verla?

Marian intentó mirar a su corazón y sintió miedo. Era su marido el que tenía que elegir, no podía pedirle que se mantuviera a su lado. Ella no lo entendía, solo había pasado una semana desde la última vez que le vio, sin embargo, él había tenido tiempo para rehacer su vida, pero Robin amaba su justicia, su bondad y no podía negarle que ayudase a una amiga, aunque no fuera simplemente su amiga.

-No tienes que preguntármelo, ella necesita tu ayuda y tu apoyo.

Emma estaba en el hospital con su padre. Regina yacía sedada, el médico afirmó que no dormiría bien, que los dolores podían aumentar, y que lo mejor era dormirla.

-¿Quién pudo haber sido?-preguntó David.

-No tengo ni idea.-respondió ella.-Todos en este pueblo querrían hacer daño a Regina.

-Pero esto no ha sido hacerle daño, alguien… Alguien no la odiaba como el resto.

-¿Te refieres a que alguien la odiaba pero a la vez la deseaba?

-Sí.-respondió su padre tímidamente.

-Regina es una mujer muy atractiva, seguro que todos los hombres de este pueblo han pensado en ella alguna vez.

-¡Yo nunca lo hice!-respondió su padre a la defensiva.

-David, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Eres humano, incluso yo he llegado a pensar en ella.-el príncipe hizo una mueca.-No debí decir eso… Volviendo al tema. Necesitamos una lista de todos los hombres del pueblo y su relación con la reina.

-No creo que ninguno de los enanitos pudiera. Son enanos.-comenzó a pensar David.-Luego está Gold, que, y me resulta incómodo hablar de estas cosas con mi hija, se acostó con la madre de Regina. Yo, que no creo que hace falta decir que no fui. Hook, que solo tiene una mano, y supongo que se habría notado, Robin Hood, que no necesita forzarla.

-¿Y si ella se negó a Robin por algo?

-¿De veras sospechas de Robin?

-Realmente no, pero necesitamos pruebas, no fe ciega.

-Emma, tengo que irme. Es tarde y no quiero dejar a tu madre y tu hermano solos con los tiempos que corren. Me llevaré a Henry conmigo, si ocurre algo llámame enseguida.

La salvadora volvió a la habitación de Regina. La observó detenidamente. Vio el moratón en la parte superior de su mejilla, supuso que allí es donde apretaba el monstruo para que no tuviera magia ni pudiera verlo. Examinó su cuello, lleno de marcas. Sus uñas estaban sucias, sus dedos tenían heridas. No quería levantar la sábana, pero seguro que su cuerpo tenía aún más moratones. Pero la peor herida, pensó Emma, era la que no se puede ver.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-preguntó acariciando su frente.-¿Quién te tiene tanto rencor?

-El mismo que ha saqueado mi tienda.-contestó una voz desde la puerta.-Buenas noches, señorita Swan. Necesito hablar con usted.

El señor Gold y Emma salieron de la estancia.

-Esta tarde he pasado por mi tienda para comprobar que todo seguía en orden y he encontrado la puerta forzada y las cosas revueltas, es evidente que buscaban algo en concreto y que lo encontraron.

-¿Qué encontraron?

-Una pócima, tiene mucho poder y es muy difícil de conseguir. Bloquea la magia de aquel que la toca. Una auténtica bomba en las manos equivocadas. Una bomba que, por lo que veo, le estalló a la reina.

-Así es…

-¿Alguna pista?

-No, solo sabemos que fue un hombre, con barba o bigote, por lo que ella ha podido recordar. Debía tener bastante fuerza y era más alto que ella. Mañana a primera hora pasaremos a ver qué encontramos en su tienda. ¿Cuántas dosis contenía el frasco que le han robado?

-Digamos que dos o tres. Claro, que no sé hasta que punto este individuo sabía usarlo, quizá utilizó demasiado, lo que debilitó aún más a nuestra reina.

-Entiendo…

-Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

La búsqueda era complicada, aunque descartar no iba a ser difícil. Era un hombre que conocía la magia y conocía a Regina, sino, ¿cómo iba a saber que iba a la cripta de su familia cuando estaba sola y angustiada? Entró de nuevo y volvió a verla igual que esa mañana, indefensa e inofensiva, aterrada y angustiada. Y lo peor, muy sola.

-Te prometo que quien te haya hecho esto pagará por ello. Yo soy la salvadora.

* * *

><p>No me he podido resistir a poner algo de Swan Queen, son demasiado monas juntas :)<p> 


	6. Películas

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Películas**

Regina no podía moverse. En su mente las sombras se movían riéndose de ella. Mientras, su cuerpo, sentado en un rincón, lloraba. Un hombre sin rostro se acercaba a ella, la levantó y la arrojó contra la pared. En su sueño también iban a abusar de ella. Antes de que el hombre la forzase, consiguió abrir los ojos. Vio a Emma sentada, medio dormida, en el sillón que había en la habitación.

-Emma…

Esta se levantó de un salto y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-Regina la abrazó y comenzó a llorar.-Solo ha sido una pesadilla. Tranquila.

La salvadora se sentía muy bien con la reina bajo sus brazos, se sentía de nuevo como la mujer que Henry pensaba que era, se sentía como una auténtica salvadora.

El sol entraba tímidamente por las rendijas de la persiana. El doctor Whale volvió a examinar a la alcaldesa y confirmó que ya podrían marcharse a casa. Henry, Emma y Regina montaron en el escarabajo amarillo y llegaron hasta el 108 de la calle Mifflin.

-Emma no es necesario que me acompañes, estoy bien.-dijo, aparentando una normalidad que ya no existía.

-No, me quedaré aquí, aunque sea esta noche.

-Mi magia me protegerá.

-Ese hombre sabe cómo bloquearla…

Lejos de querer discutir, agarró el brazo de Regina y la llevó hasta la puerta.

-Al menos deja que me quede a almorzar.-cedió Emma.

Regina volvió al epicentro de su soledad: su enorme y fría mansión. Por unos días fue el ojo de un huracán de amor que pasó y lo destruyó todo a su paso.

-Será mejor que te pongas cómoda. No vas a salir en todo el día. ¿Qué tal un pijama calentito?-preguntó la rubia, intentado eliminar la tensión de la escena.

Regina la miró con cara de resignación y subió a cambiarse. Ella no tenía ningún "pijama calentito", todo en su armario eran sugerentes camisones de seda o satén. Escogió sin pensar uno gris con encajes negros que caía sobre sus muslos y unos cómodos (a su parecer) tacones negros. Junto con el camisón, cogió una bata del mismo color y textura en la que se distinguían una R y una M bordadas en plata. Bajó las escaleras y Emma, al oír los tacones, se asomó expectante.

-La frase "ponte algo cómodo", ¿la entendiste entera? ¿O confundiste la palabra cómodo con vamos a tener una cita romántica y sensual pero yo no estoy segura y tienes que convencerme?

Regina sonrió. Por primera vez en aquellos días, consiguió verla sonrió.

-Esta es mi definición de comodidad. Elegancia y comodidad. Soy una reina. Soy tu reina.

Henry miró sin sorprenderse a su madre.

-Niño, ¿no crees que Regina se ha arreglado mucho para comer con nosotros?

-No. Mamá siempre está así en casa.

Emma se quedó con la boca abierta mientras Regina seguía contoneándose por toda la casa, "¿Qué más secretos esconde esta mujer? No tengo que preguntarme más que vio el rey en ella, con esa piernas, con esas caderas, con esas…"

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?-preguntó Regina, que se había dado cuenta de la "¿lasciva?" , pensó ella, mirada de Emma.-No quiero saber qué estás pensando, solo no me mires.- Regina comenzaba a sentirse intimidada. Conocía su gran potencial, pero, ¿Emma? Tendría que cambiar su fondo de armario. Ya tenía bastante con que un loco la había forzado, no quería que la madre de su hijo soñase con ella.

Los tres comieron en silencio. La reina sufría en su interior, pero intentaba acallar sus sentimientos, solo necesitaba estar sola para sacarlo todo y quedarse tranquila. Pero no podía derrumbarse de nuevo delante de nadie. Ni delante de Emma ni delante de Henry.

-Si pasa algo, cualquier cosa, llámame.-exigió la Sheriff antes de irse.- Y no salgas así al porche, si ese hombre te ve así podría pasarte de nuevo.

-Ahora estoy prevenida. Usaré mi magia.

Por fin se quedó sola. Encendió el fuego y abrió su congelador en busca de un buen tarro de helado. Lloró.

"Tengo que ser fuerte", pensó, "no puedo dejar que esto acabe conmigo, no puedo estar fingiendo que lo he superado toda mi vida, tengo que superarlo de verdad. Sentí el dolor más grande que se puede sentir en la vida, sentí como alguien me forzaba para llegar a mi interior. ¿Es lo más duro que me ha ocurrido? Ni siquiera es lo más duro que me ha pasado en la última semana. Es solo físico, solo un imborrable daño físico del que me recuperaré. La reina malvada no puede permitirse que esta tontería acabe con ella. Prometí que nunca más sería esa mujer, pero admiro la fuerza que tenía. La sonrisa burlona que lucía a todas horas, la ironía con la que hablaba, la determinación, cómo su pulso era siempre firme. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que hacía, no pensaba en las verdaderas consecuencias de lo que hacía. Se sentía superior a todos y a todo, y lo era. Le faltaban sentimientos, solo eso. No quiero volver a ser esa mujer, solo quiero volver a tener las cualidades de esa mujer. La reina malvada estaría en casa de Robin, hubiera agarrado su cabeza y le hubiera besado como nunca, después se hubiera acercado a Marian y le hubiera gritado "mala suerte" y se hubiera ido riendo. Y hubiera corrido lanzándole bolas de fuego al desgraciado que la forzó. Tengo que centrarme en descubrir quién ha sido ese malnacido. Exacto, eso es.", concluyó secándose las lágrimas, "Tengo que matarlo con mis propias manos".

Tras reflexionar, decidió que no quería llorar más esa tarde, por lo que se dispuso a ver su película favorita: _Desayuno_ _con_ _diamantes_, la elegancia de Hepburn con un buen helado era el mejor plan para su solitaria tarde. Apenas habían sonado los primeros acordes de _Moon River_ cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Robin?-preguntó al verlo.

Él se quedó embobado al verla con ese atuendo. La fina bata gris, que caía sobre sus esbeltas piernas, los tacones, embellecían aún más sus interminables muslos y su rostro, siempre perfecto. Sacudió su mente e intentó verla como una amiga. Solo una amiga que necesitaba su ayuda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó él.

-I… Iba a ver una película.

-¡Genial! La veremos juntos.

El ladrón se autoinvitó a entrar y se sentó en el sofá. Regina miró la escena, confundida y alegre a la vez.

-¡Vamos! Se te derrite el helado.

Parecían dos enamorados en su primera cita. En cada movimiento que hacían cuidaban que ni tan siquiera se rozasen. En uno de ellos, Robin acabó con la mano en la pierna de la alcaldesa. Al tocarlas se dio cuenta que la tenía helada.

-Estás helada…

-Como si eso fuera una novedad.-contestó, sarcástica. Él rio y se levantó a coger una manta.

Se inclinó para arropar a la reina y al hacerlo ella rozó sus manos.

-Tú también tienes frío. Toma,-dijo ofreciéndole la mitad.- cabemos los dos.

Robin pasó el brazo por la nuca de Regina y ella se apoyó en su hombro. "Es solo porque hace frío", pensaron los dos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él.

-Sí.

-No me refiero a la manta, me refiero… En general.

Regina se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites, no vas a estar sola nunca más…

-Basta. No puedes hacer esto. No puedes decirme que te dé espacio y que tú vas a darle una oportunidad a Marian y ahora esto. Es difícil, ¿sabes? Yo te quie…

-No lo digas.-interrumpió.-Es más fácil si no lo dices. Pero no puedo evitar estar aquí. Lo que te ha pasado es tan…-Robin no sabía que decir.-Yo me siento tan…-Enmudeció por segunda vez. No era capaz de explicar lo que sentía.

-Deja de pensar. Dejémonos llevar. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.-Ella volvió a apoyarse en Robin y él le dio un beso en la frente.

-Pero jamás me pidas que no te proteja, eres mi reina y siempre lo serás.

Pasada media hora Regina se durmió profundamente en los brazos del ladrón. No había descansado bien y en sus brazos se sentía segura. Él se dio cuenta y la miró con ternura. Realmente le gustaría quedarse allí con ella para siempre, pero no podía, no debía. Se acurrucó junto a ella y se quedó dormido.

El timbre le despertó. Medio dormido y con cuidado de no despertarla, se levantó y fue a abrir. Se sorprendió tanto que le faltó dar un brinco.

-¡Hola!-exclamó Roland.-Traemos la cena.

-¿Roland? ¿Marian? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Roland quería cenar contigo y para no dejar sola a tu amiga pensé que podíamos venir los tres.

Robin enmudeció. Por cosas como esa quería a Marian. Los celos no parecían haberla cegado y estaba dispuesta a compartir mesa con la reina malvada.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Podemos pasar?

Regina se despertó con las voces. No vio a Robin y en un primer momento pensó que sería Emma que traía noticias. La impaciencia hizo que ni siquiera se pusiera los zapatos, pero desde el hall escuchó la conversación de Marian y su marido. "Lo haremos", pensó. Regina abrió la puerta y una ráfaga de aire frío erizo su piel.

-Roland, Marian, pasad, me parece una idea estupenda.-interrumpió con una sonrisa.

La mujer puso una cara de odio inmenso al ver la ropa que llevaba. "La han violado y sigue sin ni siquiera vestirse, ¿es que no tiene decencia? ¡Y teniendo visita! Espero que se cambie al menos, no me gustaría cenar con alguien medio desnudo en la mesa".

-Subiré a cambiarme.

-¡Recuerda, ponte algo normal, solo es una cena en tu casa!

-Ve a apagar el televisor, anda.-respondió risueña Regina.

-¿El tele qué?-preguntó Marian.

La familia entró en la mansión Mills y se quedó estupefacta. Roland corrió al sofá y se tumbó.

-¡Mira mamá, es más grande que yo!

-¡Bájate de ahí, podrías estropearlo!-Marian vio la manta y la cuchara de helado, así como los zapatos de Regina en el suelo.-¿Qué hacíais, cariño?

-Cuando llegué ella estaba viendo una película, me senté a verla con ella.

-¿Compartiendo una manta?

-No te pongas paranoica, la manta era solo para ella. Me sorprende que no me preguntes lo que es una película.

-Me importa más que mi marido y su ex-amante semidesnuda compartan una manta.

-¡Tan solo es su pijama! Ya vale, Marian, pensé que venías en son de paz.

-¡Y lo he hecho! De verdad, lo siento, es solo que ella es tan… y yo tan…

Robin negó con la cabeza y se acercó para darle un abrazo.

-Tú eres preciosa.

Marian se sintió feliz. Estaban en territorio enemigo y él estaba de su parte.

Regina escuchó la conversación desde las escaleras. Al menos la idiota esa se sentía insegura.

-Bueno, ¿vais a contarme que es una película?-preguntó la mujer de Robin en la cena.

-Es… Es como si te cogiera a ti y dijeras lo mismo una y otra vez dentro de ese cacharro.-dijo señalando a la tele. Regina sonrió al oírlo.

-No, eso no es. No se coge a nadie y nadie está encerrado ahí dentro.-la cara de incredulidad de ambos fue de lo más graciosa.-¡Oh venga Robin no me mires así! ¡Hem…-sugerir un "nosotros" durante la cena era algo inconveniente. Pero quizá no tanto.-¡Hemos visto miles de películas! ¿De verdad pensabas que tenía a toda esa gente encerrada en mi televisor?

-¿Son marionetas?

-¡No!-exclamó riéndose.- Es una grabación. Alguien captura el momento en el que está sucediendo y después ese vídeo se reproduce en mi televisión. En la mía o en cualquiera.

Los recién llegados se miraron incrédulos. La cena transcurría sin problemas. Regina era una anfitriona perfecta, no era elegante el no serlo.

Ya en el postre una piedra rompió un cristal y llegó a la mesa. Regina sobre saltada, se apresuró a cogerla. Un papel envolvía el objeto, y el papel llevaba un mensaje claro:

"_Eres mía. Mía y solo mía. Lo serás siempre, quieras o no_."

Se llevó las manos a la boca. Sintió que le faltaba el aire. Soltó el papel y abrió las ventanas.

-¡Muéstrate imbécil! ¡Dímelo a la cara si crees que te mereces a una mujer como yo!-comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego y mil hechizos más.-¡Dimel…-rompió a llorar y se derrumbó. Nunca más se sentiría segura.

Robin leyó la nota y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-No te va a pasar nada… sh… yo estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas? Yo estaré siempre aquí contigo.

Sintió que Robin calentaba su corazón como nadie lo había hecho en siglos. Buscaba esperanza, pero que un monstruo la haya amenazado de esa forma la había dejado completamente k.o.

Marian miró la escena desde su silla. Roland también se acercó. Él no sabía leer, pero no le gustaba ver a Regina llorar, Regina le había cuidado mucho, le llevaba a comer helados. Se abrazó a su padre y a la reina mientras ella lloraba. Marian se moría de los celos. Pese a que entendía la situación no podía soportarlo, sentía que le estaba robando su familia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen y la historia fue creada solo con fines de entretenimiento y nunca lucrativos.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amanecer<strong>

-Tengo que quedarme esta noche aquí.-le comentó Robin a Marian, tras acompañar a Regina a su alcoba.

-Entonces me quedo contigo.

-No, debes marcharte, no tienes por qué correr peligro. Además, Roland tiene que irse.

-Estaré siempre contigo, lo prometí. Ya fallé una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo. Avisaré a John para que se lo lleve.-Marian sonrió y abrazó a su esposo.

Robin acomodó la habitación de invitados para su esposa y el permaneció en uno de los sillones del despacho. Como estaba al lado de la habitación principal podría protegerla mejor.

En mitad de la noche escuchó ruidos en el cuarto de al lado y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Regina sollozaba en sueños, Regina sufría en sueños, sufría hasta en sueños. Se apresuró a despertarla y la agarró con cuidado.

-Shh, solo era un sueño, Regina… Regina, princesa…

Ella abrió los ojos, confusa. Respiró aliviada. Cada vez que Robin la llamaba princesa nada importaba en el mundo. Ni siquiera que un loco estuviera obsesionado con ella.

-Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dejarte sola, tengo que proteger a la reina.

Ella sonrió.

-Vamos, tienes que dormir, mañana lo veremos todo de otra manera.-el ladrón intentó incorporarse pero ella apretó su mano.

-Quédate aquí… por favor.-suplicó.

Él no podía negarse. Sus ojos retenían las lágrimas de miedo y desesperación, y él no podía permitir que esas lágrimas cayesen, tenía que hacerlas desaparecer. Robin se sentó en la cama de Regina y dejó que ella se recostase sobre sus piernas. Acarició su fino rostro, jugando con el pelo. Ella cerró los ojos.

Al cabo de un rato, él no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Tú no puedes ser la reina malvada, no. Eres demasiado… Inocente, frágil, inofensiva… Indefensa.

Marian se había despertado y había ido a buscar a su marido al despacho. Al no encontrarlo allí enfureció y entre abrió la puerta de la habitación principal. Le vio allí sentado, con la reina en su regazo, mirándola con una ternura infinita. E intentó escuchar lo que le decía.

-Eres la luz de la luna, perteneces a la oscuridad pero brillas con fuerza.-se agachó para besar su frente.-Y por eso te quiero y te protegeré siempre.

Marian escuchó cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Por su culpa la persona que más quería estaba sufriendo. Todo por su culpa. Ella pensaba que era un calentón, un noviazgo por aburrimiento y sin futuro, pero ya sabía que no era nada de eso. Era amor. Amor verdadero.

Se retiró a la habitación de invitados y se miró en el espejo del tocador. "¿En qué me he convertido? ¿quién soy yo para privar a Robin de la felicidad? No… Yo jamás haría eso. Pero, ¿tengo que renunciar yo a mi familia por la Reina Malvada? ¿Tengo que renunciar a mi familia porque una loca me condenó a muerte sin motivo? ¿Y tengo que renunciar cuando es esa loca la que se adueñará de mi familia? Pero Robin… Él la quiere. A ella. No a mí. Entonces, ¿por qué está conmigo? ¿Por qué no me lo ha explicado y se ha ido de mi lado?" La confusión se adueñaba de su mente y se tumbó en la inmensa cama, acurrucándose. "Tiene derecho a ser feliz, a serlo sin mí. Y yo tengo que encontrar mi felicidad, que no está a su lado."

Robin dejó a Regina durmiendo cuando las primeras luces del alba aparecieron por el horizonte. Bajó a la cocina y se encontró a su esposa.

-Robin, tenemos que hablar.-le dijo, seria, disgustada, cabizbaja. Él asinitió.-No podemos seguir así.

-¿Así cómo?-preguntó él preocupado.

-Yo te quiero a ti. Y tú…-suspiró y tragó saliva. Necesitaba mucho valor para decirlo.-Y tú la quieres a ella.

Robin se mantuvo en silencio un tiempo. No pensó sus sentimientos podían darle semejante latigazo. Él intentaba callar que la quería, lo intentaba a diario. Tenía sus momentos de debilidad, era demasiado complicado. Cada vez que la miraba sentía que morir dolía menos que obligarse a mentir. Y ahora no era él quién había dicho la verdad, había sido su esposa.

-No quiero que digas nada. Tan solo quiero que sepas que siempre te querré. Y que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido. Solo quiero que seas feliz, y si no eres feliz conmigo entonces no quiero que estés conmigo.

-¡Pero podemos volver a serlo!-interrumpió Robin.

-No…-dijo, sonriendo, mientras las lágrimas de dolor caían por su rostro.-Tu corazón no me pertenece, no aunque te lo arrancase y lo colocase en mi pecho.-se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.-Cuídate y deja que Roland venga a verme.

Marian abandonó la mansión y Robin se quedó triste en la cocina. Él quería a Regina, y ahora podrían estar juntos, pero… ¿era el sufrimiento de Marian un precio a pagar?

-No es culpa tuya…-Regina entró en la cocina.

-¿Lo has escuchado?-ella asintió.-No quería que te enterases así…

-Ahora no importa.

Los dos desayunaban en silencio, mirándose, pensando en cómo su vida sería a partir de ese día. De repente sonó el timbre.

-¿Hola?-preguntó Robin, viendo a un hombre muy agitado en la puerta de la casa.

-¿Puedo ver a mi reina? ¿Cómo está mi reina? ¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho lo que le ha ocurrido a mi reina?

Regina escuchó la voz de Sidney y se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Sidney?-él entró, empujando a Robin.-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-¡Oh Su majestad! ¡Gracias al cielo que está bien! ¡Me tenía muy preocupado! He escuchado… cosas.

Robin carraspeó y Regina se dio cuenta de que no se conocían.

-Sidney, se me olvidaba, este es Robin mi…-pensó en decirle que era su pareja, su novio, pero ni siquiera ellos sabían qué eran, dadas las nuevas circunstancias.-un amigo.

-Su novio.-corrigió él. Regina sonrió.

-Y Robin, este es Sidney, mi espejo.

-¿Tú espejo?-preguntó el ladrón extrañado.

-Era un genio, que pidió pasar la eternidad junto a Su Majestad.-respondió Sidney.

Robin se extrañó aún más. ¿Por qué no la pasaba junto a ella como su criado o su ayuda de cámara o el cuidador de sus caballos? Aquel hombre le parecía un completo idiota.

-Sidney, siéntate, pasa. ¿Qué te han contado?

-Me dijeron que la… Me dijeron que la f…-no se atrevía a decirlo.-Me dijeron que la forzaron.-Regina asintió con la cabeza.-¡¿Pero cómo permitimos que un loco ande suelto por nuestra ciudad?! ¡Un loco que ataca a mujeres! ¡Y no a cualquier mujer! ¡Ataca a la mujer más importante de la ciudad!-Sidney estaba muy alterado.-¡Los hombres como tú deberían estar ahí fuera! ¿No dicen de ti que eres un ladrón? ¡Pues salda tus deudas con la comunidad!

-Tengo que estar ahí fuera lo mismo que tú, pero he preferido quedarme y protegerla, la busca a ella.-respondió Robin asqueado.-Ve tú, a ti no te necesitamos en esta casa.

-Sidney, deja a Robin, yo le necesito aquí. ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y vas a buscar a la sheriff? Necesito hablar con ella.-ordenó Regina.

Sidney, contrariado y celoso, salió de la mansión.

-¿Pidió pasar la eternidad contigo?-preguntó Robin.

-Así es. Él mató a mi esposo. Él pensaba que si lo hacía nos casaríamos.

-¿Y pensabas hacerlo?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Y por qué lo pensaba entonces?-Regina no respondió. La frase "porque le di a entender que me interesaba y así podía manejarlo a mi antojo" no es buena para enamorar a nadie.- Entiendo… Bueno, supongo que con los trajes que te gastabas en el Bosque Encantado era más sencillo todavía.

Regina sonrió y respiró aliviada, Robin no la odiaba por ello.

-Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿sigue enamorado de ti?

-No. Han pasado demasiados años, ahora solo somos amigos.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

Por supuesto que no estaba segura. Sidney estaba loco por ella. Besaba el suelo que ella pisaba. Pero el decírselo a Robin podría suponer celos, peligros y sospechas. Y si algo tenía claro es que Sidney nunca habría sido capaz de amenazarla y mucho menos de violarla.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen y esta historia fue creada solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Gentecilla! Tengo una nueva historia, también Outlaw Queen, pero totalmente diferente a esta, se llama "Contratos con letra pequeña", ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gintonics<strong>

"_Verlo aquí, conmigo, mirándome, con esos ojos verdes bosque que me vuelven loca parece un sueño. Él no ve en mí una segunda oportunidad, ahora lo sé. Ve la oportunidad, ve el amor verdadero. Gracias a él estoy intentando olvidarme de lo que me ha ocurrido, y con él a mi lado voy a superarlo muy pronto._

_¿Que si le quiero? Con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser. Quiero estar con él, siempre, en cada momento. Pero también me gusta esperarlo, echarle de menos, para alegrarme al verle. Sonríe, con su boca perfecta. No sé qué está pensando, ¿está pensando en mí? Se muerde el labio. Quiero besarlo. Pero no me sale. Y me da rabia. Una parte de mi quiere abrazarle, quiere que lo hagamos en el sofá. Otra parte de mí tiene miedo. Cada vez que alguien se acerca a mí pienso en esa noche. En esas manos agarrándome. En ese cuerpo empujándome contra el árbol. Me dan escalofríos. _

_Robin está acariciando mi mano. Él también sabe cómo me siento. Y sé que no va a presionarme. Robin es un caballero, aunque sea un ladrón. Me respeta como nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera el rey lo hacía. Para el rey era un juguete, preciado, bonito, envidiado. Y cuando quería jugar, jugaba. Sin preguntar, sin avisar. Entraba en mi cuarto y me agarraba de la mano para llevarme al suyo. Lloré. Lloré como nunca había llorado en la noche de bodas. No, no me forzó, no me trató mal. Yo pensaba en Daniel. Y que nadie jamás podría quererme como él. Y que nunca sentiría lo que es el sexo con amor. Con Graham todo era diferente. Mandaba yo. Cuando yo quería y como yo quería. Era mi muñeco, pero tampoco había amor. Me había resignado. La primera vez que Robin y yo nos acostamos fue diferente. Fue lo más bonito que me ha pasado. Me besa muy suave, como si me fuera a romper. Pero me agarra fuerte, como si me fuera a escapar. Y me hace el amor muy lento, intentado parar el tiempo. Le quiero, le quiero como nunca he querido. Más que a Daniel, y nunca pensé que llegase a querer más, nunca pensé que llegase a querer a nadie más._

_Él es mi amor verdadero, y yo soy el suyo. El polvo de duendes nunca falla_."

Sidney llegó a la oficina del Sheriff y encontró a Emma y a David.

-¿Ninguno de los dos piensa averiguar quién es el desgraciado que torturó a la reina?

-Sidney...-dijo David.-Hola, ¿qué te ocurre?

-La reina me ha dicho que necesita hablar con Emma, y he venido aquí, pese a que pensaba que no estaríais, porque deberíais estar patrullando para resolver el crimen que se ha cometido en este pueblo, no tomando un café.

-Nadie me dice cómo tengo que hacer mi trabajo, espejito.-protestó Emma.-¿Regina está en su casa? Voy para allá.

-¿No es mejor que te acompañe? Un loco anda suelto...

-David, el loco va a por Regina, no a por mí.

Emma arrancó su escarabajo y salió a toda velocidad. ¿Y si Regina estaba sola? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué la necesitaba? Emma estaba muy confundida con todo aquello. Desde que atacaron a la reina no pensaba en otra cosa. Se sentía ofendida. Regina es la cúspide de la pirámide de las mujeres del bosque encantado, no podía acercarse cualquiera y violarla. No. A veces incluso odiaba a Robin por haberla conseguido. ¿Que si alguna vez había pensado en la reina como mujer? Sí. Siempre tuvo sus deslices con alguna que otra mujer, ¿qué tiene de malo? La odiaba tanto al principio que en el fondo soñaba con empujarla contra la pared y besarla, con tanta rabia, que acabaran en la cama. Borró todo eso de su mente cuando apareció Neal, cuando conoció a Hook. Pero, desde que la vio con ese pijama después de la violación, no podía dejar de pensarlo. Y tenía que dejar de pensarlo. Tenía que dejarlo pronto.

Cuando llegó Regina estaba con uno de sus pijamas. "No me hagas esto, por favor", pensó Emma.

-Será mejor que suba a cambiarme.-dijo ella, como leyendo el pensamiento de la rubia.

Emma se quedó con Robin a solas.

-¿Y Marian?

-Se ha marchado... Dice que no es quién para interferir en nuestra felicidad.

-¿Y tú has dejado que lo hiciera? Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, pero, te casaste con ella.

-No pensé que fueras tú quién me dijera esto, al fin de cuentas en este mundo el amor verdadero no existe.

-Pero en el tuyo sí...

-Por eso me he quedado aquí con Regina, ella es mi amor verdadero.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

La reina bajó antes de que pudiera contestar.

-Emma, tienes que decirme cómo va la investigación.-comenzó a decir, nerviosa.- Ese hombre sigue suelto, no me malinterpretes, ahora estoy prevenida y tengo mi magia, pero...

-Creemos que no es un hombre cualquiera, es alguien cercano a ti. Alguien que ha esperado al momento exacto, que te conoce, que sabe tus debilidades, tus costumbres. Ese hombre no buscaba a una mujer para violarla. Ese hombre te buscaba a ti y quería tenerte. Quiere tenerte. ¿Piensas en alguien?

-No... Pero todo lo que me has dicho ya lo sabía. Ayer recibí un anónimo en el que decía que yo era suya, solo suya.

-¿Puedo verlo?

Emma cogió la nota y la miró fíjamente.

-¿Pudiste ver la silueta del hombre al menos?

-Estábamos nerviosos y no pudimos ver nada.-intervino Robin.

-Entiendo...-¿cómo podía Emma odiarle tanto? Ella quería quedarse a solas con Regina, para demostrarle que ella también podría protegerla.-Robin, deberías ir a casa, a cambiarte y a traer las cosas que necesites, yo me quedaré aquí y le diré a Henry que venga.

El ladrón asintió, besó la mano de Regina y se fue.

-Ahora que no está él, ¿podrías decirme cada detalle? Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó. He esperado a que él se vaya porque... Porque sé que no es cómodo oír la historia de cómo violan a tu pareja.

La palabra pareja resonó en la mente de la reina, al igual que violan.

-Ya te he dicho todo lo que recuerdo. Era un hombre, más alto que yo. Llevaba guantes de cuero y un abrigo que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. En su rostro había pelo. No sé si barba o bigote...

-No me refiero a eso...-la morena miró confundida.-¿Qué sentiste? ¿Qué te hizo?

-Antes de hablar de eso necesito una copa. ¿Quieres una?

Emma asintió y Regina sacó dos copas de balón, unos hielos y ginebra. Después sacó de un pequeño frigorífico dos botellitas de tónica. Cortó limón.

-¿En el colegio de futuras reinas os enseñan a preparar gintonics?

Regina sonrió. Posó la copa de Emma en la mesa y dio un trago enorme de la suya.

-Está bien. Hablaremos.-suspiró.- Sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza cuando posó el pañuelo sobre mis ojos. Entonces noté que mi magia ya no estaba. Forcejeé lo más que pude. No paré, pero él era muy fuerte. Me aplastaba contra el árbol. Rajó mi falda y me despojó de ella. Yo llevaba medias, así que hizo lo mismo con ellas...-agarró su copa y bebió aún más.

-Si no quieres contármelo, lo entendería.-Regina negó con la cabeza.

-Me bajó mi ropa interior.-Emma la miraba sorprendida.-Yo comencé a llorar más fuerte. Puso su mano en mi trasero y me pellizcó y me dio una palmada. Después comenzó a recorrer mi...

-Lo he entendido.

-E introdujo su dedo en mí. Sabía que nada me salvaría. Noté su miembro duro contra mí. Despegó su asquerosa mano de mí y agarró su miembro para...-la reina suspiró y bebió de nuevo.- violarme.

Dejó la copa en la mesa. Emma vio como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar y ella se derrumbaba.

-Lo siento... No quería... Lo siento.-decía Emma.

Regina se llevaba las manos a la cara. La rubia se levantó y bebió.

-Todo va a estar bien. Mataría a ese hombre con mis propias manos si pudiera. Prometo que le haré pagar por lo que te ha hecho.

Se acercó a la reina y la abrazó. Nunca pensó que le daría un abrazo. Olía tan bien... Y era tan cálido su cuerpo. Regina dejó de taparse la cara y la abrazó.

-Gracias...

Se secó las lágrimas y bebió.

-No me hago responsable de la borrachera de una reina.-dijo Emma, intentando aliviar la tensión.-Cambiemos de tema. Mmmm... cuéntame algo sobre ti, algo que no sepa.-Regina puso cara extraña.-Si no me lo cuentas bebes.

-¿No te haces responsable pero quieres emborracharme?-Emma asintió.-Está bien... ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

-Tu boda...-suspiró Emma.

-¿Mi boda con... tu abuelo?-Regina nunca se había planteado que ella estuvo casada con el bisabuelo de Henry, abuelo de Emma. La rubia asintió.-No tiene mucho que contar. Mi padre me llevó al altar y me obligaron a mentir, dije que sí quería casarme con el rey. Tu madre estaba muy feliz, diciendo que podríamos ser como madre e hija. Yo tenía 16 años, ¿cómo iba a ser madre?

-¿Cómo era tu vestido?

-Blanco.

-¡No me digas! ¡Y yo que pensaba que era verde fosforito con lunares rosas!-dijo Emma irónicamente. Consiguió que Regina sonriera.-Al menos he conseguido que te rías.

-No te ofendas, pero mi boda con tu abuelo no fue una boda de cuento. Yo no le quería y el solo me quería para...

-Sigue siendo mi abuelo.

-Sigue siendo mi difunto marido.

Las dos rieron. Ya se habían acabado la primera copa y Regina preparó otra.

-Supongo que te aburrirías mucho en palacio. Cuando Leopold aún vivía, claro.

-Hasta que un día exigí que yo elegiría a mi guardia personal sí, me aburría.

-¡No!-contestó Emma, entendiendo perfectamente por qué la elegía ella.

-No te ofendas, el rey no era muy atractivo para una niña de 16/17 años. Una niña que estaría atada de por vida.

Pasó un buen día con Emma. Ella también le contó muchas cosas. Parecía que fueran amigas de toda la vida, aunque siempre se ha dicho que el alcohol hace amigos a los enemigos.

Cayó la tarde. Llamaron a la puerta y Regina fue a abrir. En lugar de una persona encontró un sobre con su nombre. Emma se acercó y la miró queriéndole decir que ella estaría allí, pasase lo que pasase. Lo abrió y leyó el contenido:

"_Perdóname. He sido un estúpido y sé que voy a hacerte daño, pero no podía prologarlo más. Hemos vivido una ilusión, Regina, una preciosa y emocionante ilusión. Pero hoy, cuando he ido a ver a Marian me he dado cuenta de que no puedo dejar que se vaya. La quiero. Me casé con ella. Ella es mi verdadero amor, mi alma gemela._

_Lo siente, _

_Robin_"


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Siento no haber podido escribir hasta ahora! Ya sabéis, exámenes... **

**En fin, espero que os guste esta vueltilla que está dando la historia, y no os asustéis mucho, que sigue siendo Outlaw Queen.**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen y la historia fue creada solo por diversión.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confusión<strong>

-Vete de mi casa.-dijo Regina, seria, aún con la carta en la mano.

-Pero...

-Fuera.

-No puedo dejarte so...

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS!-chilló llena de furia.

-No pienso irme de aquí y dejarte así.

Regina volvió a llorar y se derrumbó poco a poco. Comenzó a agacharse y se quedó sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la puerta. Emma también se agachó y la abrazó.

-No estás sola, no lo vas a estar nunca más.

Pasaron un rato las dos solas, juntas, derrumbadas.

-No puedes pasarte así todo el día, Regina.

Ella se secó las lágrimas y se levantó.

-Señorita Swan, agradecería que me dejase sola.

-No lo haré.

"¿Qué mosca le ha picado a esta?", se preguntaba la reina.

-Insisto, he quedado con Sidney para hacer un par de papeles, cosas de trabajo, él llegará pronto.

Emma la miró, pensando que mentía.

-Vendré a la hora de la cena, quieras o no y pasaré aquí la noche.

-¿Con Henry?

La verdad es que no pensaba traer al niño, pues comenzaba su plan para intentar estar cerca y a solas con esa impresionante mujer.

-Claro, con Henry.

Regina no sabía que pensar. En el fondo, había algo dentro de ella que le decía que Emma quería algo más que ayudarla a superar lo de Robin. Robin, su segunda oportunidad. ¿De veras tenía que esperar a una tercera? Ni soñarlo. Robin era su amor, su amor verdadero, e iba a luchar por él. Justo cuando tomó la decisión llegó Sidney.

-Mi reina, la veo triste, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?

-Si puedes retroceder en el tiempo al día en el que no maté a Marian cuando tuve oportunidad, entonces sí. En caso contrario acabemos de revisar las cuentas esas cuanto antes.

-Regina, las cuentas han sido una excusa.

La alcaldesa miró a su espejo sorprendida.

-Sidney, ¿qué quieres?

-¡Protegerla! ¡Hay un tipo por ahí que está loco por usted y por tenerla bajo cualquier circunstancia y yo no pienso permitir eso! ¡Ya la libré una vez del rey! ¡Ahora haré lo que sea, lo que sea!

-Sidney...-Regina, perpleja por la declaración de amor, se acercó a él con sumo cuidado, despacio.-Sabes que te estaré siempre agradecida por lo que hiciste, y puede que nunca te lo diese a entender.

Se acercó como para besarle. Y justo cuando le tenía a escasos milímetros, se separó.-Y si no lo he hecho, es porque solo eres una piecita de mi puzzle. Solo te he usado, te he usado tantas veces que ya ni siquiera podría contarlas.

-No me importa.

-¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejéis en paz hoy?!-chilló, de repente.- ¡Todo el día que si Regina no deberías estar sola, que si Regina yo te protejo, que si Regina esto, lo otro! ¡FUERA! ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Sola!

-¿Quién más lo ha hecho?- preguntó él, sorprendido.- ¿Acaso el ladrón ese ha venido a verla? Mi reina, usted merece algo mejor...

-No se te ocurra nombrarlo.-interrumpió, agrarrándole de las solapas de la chaqueta.

-Le prepararé un té. Es lo mejor.

Sidney fue a la cocina y comenzó a hervir agua. Sacó una taza y echó algo en ella, una especie de polvos blancos.

Emma estaba realmente confundida. Había comenzado a ver a Regina de otra manera. Quizá no es que la estuviese comenzando a ver así, sino que simplemente se había dado cuenta de que la veía así. Sus curvas, sus labios, sus ojos. Su voz, su mirada. Sus pensamientos, su pelo. Pensaba en cómo sería besarla. En cómo sería rozar sus labios. En cómo sería acercarse a su oreja y susurrarle que ella iba a protegerla.

Llegó a casa de Mary Margaret y tuvo la necesidad de coger el helado de Henry.

-Vaya, ¿qué te ha hecho Regina?-le preguntó su madre.

-Nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que es mejor que vaya a Granny's, no quiero que Henry me odie por quitarle esto.

Salió sonrojada. Lo último que podía decirle a su madre que se había enamorado de la misma persona de la que se enamoró el rey, o sea, su padre.

-Ruby, ¿podemos hablar?

-¡Claro!-la chica se sentó junto a ella en una de las mesas de Granny's.-Déjame adivinar, ¿mal de amores?-Emma hizo una mueca.

-En realidad no lo sé. No sé lo que me pasa. ¿Qué me pasa?

-Quizá si me lo cuentas puedo intentar ayudarte.

-¿No te ha pasado nunca que de repente comienzas a ver a la gente de... de otra manera?-Ruby negó con la cabeza.- No que ellos cambien, sino que tú sientas que no los quieres como... como amigos.

-¿Te gusta un amigo tuyo? ¿Hook? Emma, tienes que pasar página de Neal, la vida sigue, eres jóven...

-Basta. No es Hook y no es nada sobre Neal, es sobre algo que estoy sintiendo, noto que estoy enamorándome de la persona equivocada.

-Si te enamoras, nunca es la persona equivocada.-afirmó agarrando su mano.

Emma dejó caer una lágrima y suspiró.

-Es Regina.

-¿Cómo?-soltó rápidamente a la rubia y se echó hacia atrás.-¿Eres lesbiana?

-¡No! Bueno, creo que no, no lo sé. He tenido, ya sabes, alguna aventurilla, pero no me definiría como lesbiana.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé. Cuando la veo, cuando la oigo, cuando la huelo siento que tengo que protegerla de todo y de todos y que tengo que estar con ella, que quiero abrazarla, besarla, quie...

-Ya. No quiero saber lo que quieres hacerle, Regina no es santo de mi devoción.-interrumpió sonriendo.-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Porque por lo que he oído a ella le van más los palos, no te ofendas y está con Robin Hood.

-En eso te equivocas.

-¿En lo de los palos?-preguntó sorprendida.

-¡No! En lo de Robin Hood. Él la ha dejado por Marian, la pobre está destrozada, entre eso y lo que le ha pasado...

-En serio, Emma, nunca podré decir "la pobre" refiriéndome a esa mujer. Pero, volviendo a ti, lo que tienes que hacer es darle su espacio, porque seguro que te pasas el día atosigándola.-ella se sonrojó.-Demuéstrale que eres el apoyo que necesita, pero no más. ¡Y alegra esa cara! Si el vejestorio del rey consiguió casarse con ella, para una chica como tú va a ser un paseo.

-Es gracioso.

-¿El qué?

-Estás hablando de mi abuelo.

Las dos rieron.

-Gracias, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Para eso están las amigas, ¿no?

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa, Mary Margaret estará preocupada.

-¡Madres!

Emma se quitó el abrigo al llegar y se sentó junto a su madre.

-Siento lo de antes, estaba...

-No tienes que darme explicaciones si no quieres, eres mi hija, quisiera saber todo lo que pasa por tu mente cada momento, pero también sé que tú no quieres contarle a tu madre todo.

-Gracias.-la abrazó y se apoyó en su regazo.-¿Cómo era Regina?

-¿Qué?

-Antes de ser la reina malvada...

-Era la chica más dulce de todas. La más hermosa. Ella me salvó la vida cuando la conocí.

-¿Y por qué se casó con tu padre?

-Porque su madre la obligó. Su madre tenía la obsesión de que su hija tenía que convertirse en la reina, que tenía que estar por encima de todos y de todo. Que no podía amar, porque eso era ser débil y que no debería esperar nada de nadie que no fuera ella misma.

-¿Y Regina quería todo eso?

-No... Regina era feliz, Regina se iba a montar a caballo con el chico de los establos y no buscaba nada más.

-Con Daniel...

-Con Daniel. El brillo que tenía en la mirada cuando le miraba... Creo que solo la he visto así entonces. Bueno, y ahora con Robin.

-¿De veras crees que Robin es su verdadero amor?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que se merece ser feliz y creo que es su mejor opción.

-Pues la ha dejado por Marian.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero eso no puede ser!

Emma levantó las cejas y puso cara de "bienvenida al mundo real donde el verdadero amor no existe".

-¿Y cómo está Regina? Cielo santo... Debería ir a verla...

-No creo que seas la persona más indicada para ir.

-¿Sabes? Creo que la mayoría del tiempo nos olvidamos de que Regina es mi madrastra, pero lo es, me vio crecer, me ayudaba a ponerme los vestidos, fue a mi primer baile, y aunque luego las cosas se torcieran, siento que somos familia, quiero darle mi apoyo. Vámonos.

-Eso hace que suene como si fuera mi... Abuela.-a Emma le dio un escalofrío enorme. - No lo digas más.

Llamaron insistentes al timbre pero nadie contestaba.

-Quizá esté en su despacho.-comentó Mary Margaret.

-¿Tan tarde? Me dijo que estaría aquí con Sidney.

-Qué mal me cae ese hombre. Le prefería cuando estaba dentro del espejo.

Emma sonrió.

-Es extraño, habíamos quedado para cenar.

-¿Tú? ¿Con Regina?

-Y Henry.

De pronto, el pequeño John apareció con Roland de la mano.

-¡Hola chiquitín!-dijo Mary Margaret.

-My lady.-saludó John.-Vengo en busca de Robin, no ha aparecido en todo el día y el niño pregunta por el y por su madre.

-¿No está en el campamento?-preguntó Emma alterada.

-Por eso no nos abrirán la puerta...-contestó su madre sonriendo.

-No, Mary, después de lo que ponía en esa carta, Regina no perdonará a Robin tan fácilmente.

-¿Crees que le ha pasado algo?-sugirió John preocupado.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Sidney!-exclamó Snow.


End file.
